The Time Has Come
by Camille1
Summary: A story about Van and Hitomi, typical fluff in further chapters. In chapter 7 Hitomi finally meets Van. Will a romance egnight? Read and find out. FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT!
1. Default Chapter

The Time Has Come  
  
Okay people listen up, I'm new at writing fan fictions so please help me, not the kind of help that you need to give a lot of time to do but just listen: I need you, fateful readers and writers, to please choose a couple for this story, example: this fic can be a V/H one or a H/A one. You can choose anyone in Escaflowne! I really would appreciate it! I'm giving you the choice, so don't blame me if you didn't want this fic to be about Van and Hitomi! Please write your answer by reviewing this little plea for help! ^-~ Thank You People ^-~  
  
Camille ^-~  



	2. Misunderstanding

_ The Time Has Come_

  
  
  
  


A/N: Well, I have calculated all the votes and the wining couple is..............................you'll have to find out yourself while you read!! Haha I've fooled you! I bet all of you just want to chop off my head right? So on with the story............Oh I almost forgot some of you are gonna hate me so very much! 

  
  


Disclaimer: Well duhhh I don't own Escaflowne, not Van, not Hitomi, not Allen, not Dilandau I'm just an obsessed fan thats all...........

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter one: Misunderstanding

  
  
  
  
  
  


Foot steps could be heard throughout the magnificent castle of Fanelia as the young king walked through the castles vast hall ways, heading for the council room."They shall pay for what they have done, what idiots I have for advisors!" He mumbled dangerously as he walked into the council room where his advisors were seated. The half to death scared advisors all stood up once their king entered the room. "Sit down all of you, miserable fools."The raven haired king ordered as he himself sat down. The advisors all thought the very same thing ' What did we do now?' They all wondered as they anxiously watched their king. "As I heard myself there was a little matter that all of you have not told me of. Am I right?" 

Silence. "Answer me!" The king ordered as he closed his eyes.

"Um...well yes your majesty there is a little matter that we the council have not told you of...but we as..." The head advisor was cut of as the king spoke suddenly. "Little matter is that all....hmm.....well I a sure you

that this little matter was not your business and I would have rejected the princess that will be coming today!"There was a tension in the room after the kings statement. "But your majesty Fanelia does need a queen and we thought that the princess from Basram would be a perfect candidate." One adviser dared to say. "Oh great now I find out that she's from Basram! I don't even know what her name is! And I don't want her as the queen there is only one girl that could fill that position and it's not HER!!!" The king yelled as he swiftly stood up and walked towards the door. "And if I EVER find out that you have called upon another princess I'll see to it myself that all of you idiots shall regret EVER meeting Van Slanzar De Fanel!" He said as he walked out the room before he could slash their throats. 'My lord I really do have idiots as my council!' The king thought as he angrily walked away.

  
  


Back inside the council room.......

"Were all dead!!If the king ever finds out about princess Adrianna he'll surly kill us all!!" One advisor cried out.

"No he is not going to find out! We'll have to send her back! And quickly!"Another one said.

"But what about princess Melody from Basram?" Asked the advisor who was patrolling the door.

"She will just have to come to Fanelia then." Replied one.

"So the matter is settled." Another one said as they all stood up.

  
  
  
  


In Van's room................

The depressed king was lying quite still on his four poster bed as he remembered the previous talk with his advisors. "God I do miss her..." He thought out loud as he looked longingly at the bright blue planet next to the moon. He unconsciously reached for the beautiful pink pendant that was resting perfectly on his neck. As soon as he touched the fragile necklace memories flashed before his closed eyes...he golden honey coloured hair....her beautiful smile which used to give him so much joy...her green emerald eyes. He smiled at the very thought of her but deep in his mind he knew that their love was never meant to be. Van had known that he would never see her again for a very long time but he always hopped and always wished that he would see her again just once, to make sure that she was well cared for and that she was happy. He sighed as he rolled over miserably as his shattered heart relaxed at the thought of his beloved .............................

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: You all probably know who I'm talking about. Well if you don't then you'll find out soon enough. So all of you probably hate me now but hey I'm the author so you can't stop me!! Please review and tell me if this sucks so very much! 

  
  
  
  


Camille ^-~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


P.S:I'm a V/H fan so there!!!!


	3. No More

_ The Time Has Come_

  
  


_A/N: Please don't kill me! I know that all of you hate me by now but please don't kill me for writing an H/V fic because the votes all said H/V so I'm tremendously sorry! And on with the chapter......_

_p.s: This is not going to be a full of fluff story it'll have a twist of some sort!_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Disclaimer: No I do not own Escaflowne. Why should I even be doing this!_

  
  
  
  


_Chapter Two: No more_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Hitomi! Where the heck are you your already late!" A voice of a girl screamed through the telephone. "Yukari, I'm sorry but I woke up late that's all." A girl with long blond hair said to the telephone, which she held in arm's length. " Oh boo who you only woke up late...what a very good excuse to say to an woman who is just about to get married and is waiting for the bridesmaid to finally get to the church!" The inpatient woman replied._

  
  


_ "Yukari, I'm almost there and plus I've got the stupid dress on." Grumbled_ _Hitomi as she drove through the morning traffic, tying to reach the church in time. "Oh at least you put it on. But really Hitomi it suits you well." Said Yukari in a half serious voice, while trying to hold herself from bursting into a laughing fit. "No it does not! I look like a huge over sized balloon in it! And red is definitely not my colour!" Cried Hitomi as she drove closer to the church, while Yukari was laughing her head off. "If you don't stop laughing you'll rip your dress and all the other people would not like that, well not counting Amano of course." She quickly added sarcastically_. _"Hitomi, you get your butt in here now or else I'll send a search party to get you!" Warned Yukari. "Well why don't you just send all of your guests to look for me, you probably have so many of them that they could populate the whole of Canada!" Teased Hitomi. "Why you litt..." Started Yukari but Hitomi interrupted " Anyways I'm already here so just hold your horses."_

  
  
  
  


_ As Hitomi closed her cell phone she quickly sprinted towards the beautiful beige church, while trying to hold her long red dress_. _She heard the music already start playing; she started to get her old running passe back. Once she entered the church Yukari's voice could be heard as she quickly ran towards Hitomi. "Your late! Your late!" Is all Yukari could say as she dragged her friend towards the bathroom. "But I thought that you already started the wedding?" Said Hitomi as she let her inpatient friend drag her towards the bathroom. " We were just playing the piece over so that the pianist could practise and anyways the wedding would never start if you wouldn't be here." Replied Yukari as she heard her friend sigh loudly. 'Oh boy this'll be a very long and tiering day! If only you could be here Van. Well you'd probably destroy the whole church if you would be under all the stress I am.' Hitmoi thought to herself as she wonder about how would it be like if she would be getting married._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_.................At night in Hitomi's room_

  
  
  
  


_" What a day this was!" Hitomi sighed while letting herself fall onto her comfortable bed. She slowly curled herself into a ball as she lay quietly on her bed, wondering whether to go to work tomorrow or not. " Oh Van you don't know how much I miss you." She whispered into to cool night while looking outside her open window, trying to find the lovely planet of Gaea. Hitomi gave up after a while as she let the wonderful dream world take her, once again._

  
  
  
  
  
  


_A/N: I'm sorry if this is boring but I'm just trying to show you how their lives are. Oh and Hitomi and Van are 22 years old._

_Hitomi is a lawyer in Tokyo and Van is well duhh the king of Fanelia! Please tell me if this is boring!_

  
  


_Camille ^-~_

  
  


_P.S: I made this chapter a little bit longer because the other one was a little bit too short! Sorry again!_


	4. Moving on

The Time Has Come  
  
A/N: Nobody reviewed my chapter 3.....::sniff::........Well anyways I got another chapter here and no there is absolutly no V/H fluff in this chapter! Ya I know I must have gone insane or something! Dear readers please have absolutly some pitty for me because I'm a horrible writer and poet so if you have ANY sympathy for me then please tell me how bad I am by reviewing this........please!  
  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Escaflowne I would get writers to write this fic for me and I would have already made a second season.........................so no I do not own the best anime of all time  
  
  
Chapter 4: Moving on   
Five years later.......  
  
  
The soft and gentle breaze of the morning travled throughout the white hospital room in which a 25 year old girl was sitting beside another mom in her soft bed. The warmth of the sun awakened the sleeping woman who lay beside the girl, as she slowly looked at the sitting figure. "Hitomi what happened?" She asked in a painfull whisper realizing who the person was.  
  
"Shhhh mom it's okay, just lay down and rest." The girl soothed her mother.  
  
"No nothing is okay! Where's your father? And where is Tyler?" She ordered while trying dessperatly to get out of bed, but slowly finding out that she couldn't as she clutched her left side.  
  
Suddenly her daughter began to cry, her small shoulders dropped as the hard cry's shattered her already broken soul. " Mom...... while you were unconcious.......dad..an....and...Ty......Tyler..........Oh mom they're gone!"   
  
Her daughters voice echoed throughout her mind as she hugged her crying daughter, she already knew that she would join her husband and the fiance of her daughter soon. Slowly she relised her daughter and looked into her sad eye's.  
  
"Hitomi it's okay really I've heared what the doctor said and I know that I'll be seeing your father very soon." She whispered quietly while her daughter cryed harder.  
  
  
"No mom you can't leave me here! I don't want to be alone! I want my familly back!"  
  
"Dear, listen to me, you must follow your heart and never forget that you always have the person who trully hold's your heart. Hitomi I'm telling you this because I see it in your eye's every time you look into the sky at night, I know that you really are confused now but never do forget ,Hitomi, and remember I will always love you." Her last few words were only a forsed whisper as she took one last glance at her daughter before she let her life be taken away from her and enter to a world of eternal peace.  
  
"No, no, mom don't leave me!" Sobbed Hitomi as she continued to cry even harder than before.........   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Fanelia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lord Van, have you seen lady Merle anywhere?" Asked one of Van's annoying advisors.  
  
"No I haven't Sir Pablo, but if I may ask have you seen Melody anywhere?" The now 25 year old ruler of Fanelia asked.  
  
Sir Pablo imidiatly smiled, he never thought that the stubborn young king would ever in his life consider even looking at the beautiful princess from Basram but he was wrong, the more time that princess Melody spent with Lord Van the more they fell in love; but that was only his opinion. "No I'm sorry m'y lord."  
  
"That is alright no need to be sorry Sir Pablo and if you see her then please tell her to meet me at the water fountain in the royal garden." Van said happyly as he walked away cheerfully.  
  
'Oh my lord is he about to prepose to her? Could that even be possible?' Pablo asked himself completely bewildered at the idea of king Van falling in love all over again.  
  
To be continued........  
  
A/N: Hmmm is Van going to propose to this princess Melody? And what will Hitomi do, what did her mom mean? If you wanna know then you must read some more! Please review! Please please please please!  
  
Camille ^-~  



	5. Time to come home

_The Time Has Come___

  
  
  
  


_A/N: Hmmmmmmmm should Van propose to Melody or not? Ahaha you don't know but I know!_ _So................what do you think of this boring story? Should I continue or stop? Anyways on with the story................_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda and no I certainly do not own Escaflowne.........._

  
  
  
  


_Chapter 4: Time to come home_

  
  
  
  


_ A loud bang was herd inside the sombre house of Hitomi Kanzaki as she closed the door behind her. Her very slow walking pace indicated that she was quite tired while she walked into the living room. The lights were not turned on, nor were the window's open as they usually were at this hour of the morning_.

  
  


_Hitomi walked miserably into the living room while trying to forget the missing person in this dark house of her's. Everywhere she turned memories played on in her mind and tortured her already wounded soul. She collapsed_ _on her couch and started to cry, like she never cried before. Her small body trembled as horrible cry's escaped her lip's. ' Why am I so very alone now? Why does fate have to be so cruel all the time? My life has no use now.' The thought's raced through her mind as she cried harder and harder as reality set in._

  
  
  
  


_"Why did this have to happen?" She asked the dark room. "Why did they have to die? Why couldn't god take me instead_?"

_Her voice wavered before she continued "Why did my father have to die, why did mom have to die, why di...did...Tyler have t...t...t....to die? Wasn't my brother enough?" _

  
  


_ "Hitomi......" It was a mere whisper but she heard it and turned her head sharply. "Who's there?" She ordered before standing up. "Hitomi, is this what you really wanted?" The voice calmly asked. " What do you mean?"_

  
  


_"Hitomi, was this life the choice that you really wanted to make? I thought that you would stay with him. Why did you throw your true feelings away so easily? Did you choose this Tyler as your fiancé or was it the choice of your parents? Why are you letting yourself forget him? You know what you want and you know what to do. You have the choice and no one else, only the truth counts, Hitomi." And from that last statement the voice was not heard anymore._

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Hitomi started trembling. Not in fear but in understanding. She finally got it. Tyler wasn't the one she missed it was Van. Her angel. How could she be so blind, she always knew the truth but she never seemed to understand it. What was she supposed to do now? Van has probably forgotten about me already' She concluded. But there, in Gaea, she would have a life and her friends. She might even have Van...... 'There I go again. It's not like he loves me or anything.' She scolded herself for being so selfish. Here on earth what did she have? Amano and Yukari were some where in England and she never saw them. Her mother and father were gone. Her fiancé was also dead and her dear brother has also died. The very thought of how much Hitomi had lost made her cry again._

  
  


_ Her decision was made, she was going back to her real home...........Gaea. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Fanelia_

  
  
  
  


_ Pablo rushed inside the council room for a emergency meeting he had planed and as always he was late._

  
  


_"Well well Sir Pablo has finally arrived for his very late meeting_." _Mocked an advisor._

  
  


_"Be quiet you." Pablo said in a hurry while he collapsed in his chair, and breathing heavily._

  
  


_"What is it Pablo?"_

  
  


_"I just found out that King Van will be proposing to Princess Melody." He said while trying to catch his breath._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Good Lord!"_

  
  


_"What has possessed him?"_

  
  


_"Is that the very same King Van who said, ' I shall not get married to a snobby princess who has no taste in life.'?"_

  
  


_"Is he insane?"_

  
  


_"No Sir Lavion he said that he will marry her." Pablo said in a hurry._

  
  


_"He is truly being possessed!" Stated another advisor._

  
  


_"Oh shut up King Van is going to marry princess Melody. So get that through your thick skull, Vladmir." Replied Lavion in a quiet voice._

  
  


_"Then let's start the wedding plans!" Pablo stated._

  
  


_But none of them new the real truth..............._

  
  


_To Be Continued........_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_A/N: I'm sorry if this is too short but I have a very twisted plot for this story so there will be a lot of short chapters. So did you like it? What do you think is Van really proposing to Princess Melody? And what about Hitomi, is she really coming back? Your questions, or rather my questions, will be answered in chapter 5! Cya then?!_

  
  


_Camille ^-~_


	6. And from here it starts

The Time Has Come

  
  


A/N: And so I continue to write this boring story...........................................................Should I make this a V/H fic or something else...................hmmm...........Well for now this is a V/H fic!

So you may kill me later! Ummm if you intend to do so then please warn me....................................

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Oh this is getting so annoying, NO I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5: And from here it starts.........

  
  
  
  


"Lord Van you asked?" Called a sweet voice from beside the rose bushes. Van's head snapped forward in an instant as he forced himself to smile. A young woman with long black thigh length hair and cold icy blue eye's was walking towards him, with a beautiful kind smile on her gentle face. Any man in his right mind would have his eyes pop out of his head and immediately start drooling, but all except the handsome king of Fanelia. He just stood there and waited for the girl to finally reach the fountain, still wearing his fake smile.

  
  
  
  


When she finally got there, which seemed like a million years, Van just simply sat down and waited for the girl to do the same. He never caught the small frown that she wore as she slowly sat down beside him. "Melody, we have know each other for a very short time and my advisors are expecting me to marry you," He started, but was interrupted by Melody who grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. "Van are you asking me to marry you?" Her voice started to tremble, as tears started to fall down her face. Van was just about to say his answer when Melody stopped him, "Van I can't marry you. I'm sorry but I just can't.........you see there is this man who I'm in lo..........." She was about to finish her plea when suddenly Van placed a finger on her lip's to shush her. " Melody that is just the very same way I feel except I'm in love with a girl I may never see again. My advisors sent you here in hopes that I would change my mind but instead I made a new best friend." He whispered as he smiled removing his finger from her lip's.

  
  
  
  


Melody started to smile brightly as she threw her arm's around his back and hugged him hard, "Thank you!" She cried out while hugging him harder. Van blushed slightly at her action but didn't mind, Melody was like a sister to him along with Merle. Van pulled Melody away and helped her up, he smiled at her before they walked back to the castle. " So how are we going to break the horrible new's to your, as you say very annoying advisors?" She mockingly asked him, which earned her a groan that escaped Van's mouth.

  
  


"Well?"

  
  


"How do you explain to a band of complete idiots that you don't want to get married? Do you think that I know?" He alleged miserably as he scratched his head.

  
  
  
  


" And you think that I know? Well I certainly do not know, since my parents are the ones who deal with our advisors back in Basram." She replied knowingly as they continued to walk down the beautiful hall way.

  
  
  
  


"Maybe I should tell them after the ball in Asturia. Millerna will be expecting me tomorrow so I shall have no time to deal with those fools."

Van concluded as he looked at Melody.

  
  
  
  


"Are they really that bad?" 

  
  
  
  


"Worse than me............" He replied mockingly.

  
  
  
  


Melody just burst out laughing, while trying desperately to hold it in before she ripped her dress. "Oh haha laugh all you want ,Melody, but I'll get my revenge soon enough. Just wait till I meet you_ boy friend_."

Now it was his turn to laugh at the face Melody made. "No you wouldn't Van!"

  
  
  
  


"Yes I would. And I will!" He laughed harder, and quickly sprinted away before Melody could murder him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in Gaia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Hitomi stirred in her sleep not noticing the man that was carrying her. She never felt his strong arms encircle her waist and lift her into his arms. "Van.........." She whispered quietly as she once again fell into a deep sleep. The man that was carrying Hitomi just shook his head in amusement as he jumped onto his white stallion still holding the girl in his arms. 'This is going to be so funny, Van is going to kill me when he sees that Hitomi has arrived in Gaia and no one has told him!' The man with long blond hair thought while fighting against the urge to start a laughing fit, as he slowly trotted away on his horse heading for Asturia, is homeland....................

  
  
  
  


A/N: Guess who the guy is? See I told you that Van won't propose to Melody, oh wait a sec I didn't tell you that!? And yes there will be a ball in Asturia, guess who is going to be surprised to see Hitomi there? Anyways I decided that Melody and Van should have a brother and sister relationship because it'll make the story much more fun to read, at least I think so? Anyhoo, Van has very stupid advisors cause I made them that way........... So if you people think that this is a very boring story then don't hesitate to criticise me cause I'll learn from my mistakes, I hope so! Well see you soon! And please be a fateful reviewer and review this horrible story thank you!!!!

  
  
  
  


Camille ^-~


	7. The Meeting

The Time Has Come

  
  


A/N: Good morning people! Well it might be good after noon to you but I'm writing this chapter at 10:20 am! So as I read your reviews, it seems that some of you actually like this story...............................::falls of her chair:: My god people actually LIKE this story??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Okay, I'm officially freaked out now................................................. Well anyways I'm not breaking my promise to keep this a V/H fic............................................... So on with the story!

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: jeez do I really have to do this............I guess so.............NO I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE FOR THE LAST TIME............................ although I wish I did though...................I'd change *a few* things ^_^.............. (like put Van and Hitomi together.......)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 6:The Meeting..............(A/N: I suck at naming my chapters)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hitomi woke up with a start as she realized that she was late for work, she dragged herself out of her warm bed and started to walk around the room with her eyes not yet open. As she walked towards the end of the room, where she thought, her closet was situated she stumbled upon what seemed to be a small breakfast table. "What the...." She said out loud as her eye's snapped open.

  
  
  
  


Her breath was caught in her troat as she gazed around the unfamiliar room, the wall's of the room were coloured with a soft lavender colour, which matched the furniture. The floor was made of a very soft kind of wood that felt nice against her cold feet. Her gaze continued to wonder around the beautiful room for at least another 15 minutes. She was snapped back into reality by a soft knock on the door, the person obviously wasn't waiting for an answer to let them selves into her temporary room. With only a blink of an eye Hitomi found herself in a tight embrace 

  
  
  
  


"Oh Hitomi, I'm so happy that your back!" The woman that was squeezing the life out of Hitomi said, while trying not to cry. Hitomi was officially confused, she glanced at the girl who started crying in her arm's, while trying desperately to remember her. 'Come on Hitomi! Is Van the only person that you remember from Gaia? Oh brother! Think Hitomi, think!' She ordered herself.

  
  
  
  


Blond curly hair........... 'Oh were gonna have to take drastic measures............ remember when you were _in love _with Allen.' Her conscience hinted. 'Yes I do but I wasn't in love with him I was just infatuated with him.' Hitomi said defensively. 'Yeah yeah whatever Hitomi, anyways remember the girl who you were jealous of?' Her conscience alleged. Hitomi thought for a second before finally realizing that this woman was in fact................ "Millerna!"

  
  
  
  


Hitomi hugged the girl back and started to cry, herself. "Oh Hitomi everyone here missed you a lot! I'm just so happy that your back!" Millerna cried as she let Hitomi go and looked at her. "Oh my we better get you ready and FAST!" Millerna observed.

  
  
  
  


Before Hitomi could even say a single word she found herself hounded by maids who pulled off her clothes and threw her into the warm bath. "Ladies, we don't have much time! So get a move on!" Ordered Millerna as she stayed in the back of the room, making sure that the maids were doing their job's right.

  
  
  
  
  
  


'You see this is what you get for not realizing sooner.' Her conscience mocked. 'Oh shut up.' She muttered to herself as she heard her inner voice start laughing.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere near Asturia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


"So, dear, Vanny boy, what are you gonna say to my boy friend?"

Melody asked as she sat uncomfortably in the black carriage, watching the beautiful scenery outside the small window.

  
  
  
  


"It's for me to know and for you to find out." Van said teasingly, still not opening his eyes.

  
  
  
  


"Don't start with me Van Fanel!"

  
  
  
  


"Why shouldn't I, Melody?"

  
  
  
  


"Or else I'll tell Hito.........wait forget it." She stopped herself before she would tell him the whole plan to set him and Hitomi up.

  
  
  
  


"What did you say? Did you say Hitomi???" He practically screeched as his eyes suddenly snapped wide open.

  
  
  
  


Melody thought that if his eyelids could stretch even more his eyes would certainly pop out. She giggled at the thought. 

  
  
  
  


"Well dearest Van it's for me to keep and you to find out." She finally got him at his own game.

  
  
  
  


Van was speechless, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead of protesting he just sat down with his arm's crossed over his chest and his eyes ablaze with anger.

  
  
  
  


At this Melody had to laugh. He was acting like a 5 year old boy. The thought just made her laugh more.

  
  
  
  


"What are you laughing at?" Van said coldly.

  
  
  
  


"At you." She simply replied, and continued to giggle.

  
  
  
  


'Oh boy this is going to be fun! Setting Hitomi and Van up together will be a blast!' Melody thought to herself while planning her little set up plan, to help Allen get them together. 'The ball will be perfect! I'll make sure that Van's jaw will drop when he see's Hitomi.' She promised. The very thought of seeing Van drool made her laugh harder. The great King of Fanelia will look quite the contrary of his ususal self.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued...................

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Don't worry they'll see each other soon. And what about Van's advisors? They really are stupid ::snickers::! And I assure you Van's jaw WILL drop, a few feet! Oh well please review this! Please! If you want me to change anything then tell me!

  
  
  
  


Camille ^-~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


P.S: V/H fan's don't worry the next chapter will have mountain's of fluff................(A/N: NOT NC-17 KIND OF FLUFF.........god and you think I would put the rating G if I ever wrote stuff like that in here.............)


	8. Mystical Night

The Time Has Come

  
  
  
  
  
  


___A/N: Okay, okay so I'm late...................PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!?!?!??!_

_I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, soooooooooo very sorry.........I know that you'll never forgive me............I feel so ashamed............. *bows her head very low, and waits for the tomatoes to be thrown at her* Yes, yes I know you all hate me but I had no time and I was so tired after the show that I just collapsed on the couch.................and my summer camp was really tiering so I couldn't write the chapter, and plus with the break down of FF.net I couldn't post this any sooner.............................. even though nobody really cares I won Reserve Champion, which means I got second place, and it was only my first time at a horse show............................ *sigh* so on with the story............._

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne so sue me! I don't really care anyways so I'm just using some characters. But I own Melody and Pablo

so there at least I own _something........_

  
  
  
  


Chapter 7: Mystical Night

  
  
  
  


The coach that was carrying the King of Fanelia and the Princess from Basram had finally reached the castlegate of Asturia. There was a loud shout from inside the coach as it neared it's destination.

  
  


"Van! What are you thinking?! Shut up and sit still!" Came the drastic shouts of a fairly irritated princess from inside the black carriage. " Will you stop ordering me to shut up! You know, I'm the king of Fanelia and I'm aloud to do what I please." The stubborn king stated as he grinned devilishly at the frustrated princess. "Ahhgg you annoy me Fanel. You better shut your mouth or else you'll wake up the entire city!" Melody fumed.

  
  


"Ohh I'm _so _scared."

  
  
  
  


"You better be."

  
  
  
  


"Why is that, princess?"

  
  
  
  


"As I said before it's for me to know and for you to find out." She simply said while trying to not laugh out loud at the raven haired man's face.

  
  
  
  


Van just stared at the woman with a face that showed her that he was already irritated and didn't need more insults from her. "Well I must say, dear princess, that your _boyfriend _will be highly interested in what I have to say to him about you." He added.

  
  
  
  


"Which is?" Melody asked, wanting to know the answer now.

  
  
  
  


"Ohh it looks like you'll have to wait princess, it seems that we have already reached the castle." Van emphasized as he looked out the glassy window to stare at the beautiful white castle situated in front of him.

  
  
  
  


"You evil person! How dare you keep me waiting!" Melody screeched, pretending to be mad at him.

  
  
  
  


"Well I'm not the only one keeping a secret here so I wouldn't talk, Melody." He said as the coachman opened the door.

  
  
  
  


"Meany." She whispered as she let the coachman help her out.

  
  
  
  


Van just laughed, now walking towards the entrance.

  
  
  
  


" Van Fanel! Where are your manners?!" Melody yelled, is half mock anger.

  
  
  
  


"Oh I must have left them back in Fanelia." He teased while continuing to walk.

  
  
  
  


"Van Fanel! Get your worthless butt over here and act like a gentleman!" Melody growled at the king.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sheesh calm down lady! It was only a simple joke! And anyways you're not a lady." He teased again walking towards the very pissed off woman.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Melody almost slapped him hard across the face, but she knew he was only joking. 'Hitomi better teach him a lesson or two or else I'll do the honours for her.' She amusingly thought to herself as she grabbed Van's arm nearly pulling it off to pay him back for his 'nice behaviour'.

  
  
  
  


"Ouch! Why did you do that?" Van questioned as he let himself be dragged inside by an irritated Melody.

  
  
  
  


"Because you were being a brat." 

  
  
  
  


"Oh really, and the great princess from Basram is not one herself?"

  
  
  
  


"Shut up."

  
  
  
  


Instead of teasing her some more Van just went into a laughing fit 

and continued to walk towards the grand hallway, half the way being dragged.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`In Hitomi's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


"Queen Millerna, the guests have arrived." A servant told the queen, before she was dismissed. "Why do I have to wear this stuffy dress?" Growled the woman who was sitting on the window ledge looking at the full moon.

  
  
  
  


"Well because, Hitomi, there is a ball and a banquet, so you must wear one." Answered the queen.

  
  
  
  


Another growl.

  
  
  
  


"This is a disaster! I don't know court manners! I don't even know how to sit in this huge dress!" The girl who was sitting on the widow ledge shouted in a distressed voice.

  
  
  
  


"Don't worry Hitomi, Princess Melody will soon be here. She'll teach you the court manners, you know that I would teach you them but since I'm the queen I can't" Replied the queen while she watched the servants add the finishing touches to Hitomi's blond hair.

  
  
  
  


"So who is this, Princess Melody?" Asked a curious Hitomi. She had heard very little about this princess, the only information she had was that Melody was from Basram and that she was visiting Fanelia.

  
  
  
  


"Princess Melody is Van's ex-fiancé."

  
  


Silence.

  
  
  
  


It was a simple answer but to Hitomi it was like a death sentence. She didn't hear the part where Millerna said that she was Van's ex-fiancé and not his fiancé. "What!" She screamed as she bolted from her siting place and tried to run towards the blond haired queen.

  
  
  
  


"Calm down Hitomi I said that she is his EX-fiancé." Millerna said trying to calm the presently outraged woman.

  
  
  
  


"My god I could've had a heart attack!" Hitomi breathed.

  
  


"And why would you care Hitomi?" Millerna asked innocently, she knew for a very long time that the girl from the Mystic Moon was in love with the King of Fanelia.

  
  
  
  


"That is non of your business."

  
  
  
  


"Oh poor Hitomi

, when are you going to admit it? Your in love with Van, isn't that right?" Millerna alleged, while trying to hold back a laugh.

  
  
  
  


"Ummm let me see, I've been very sad since I left Gaia, my heart was stone cold, I wished that I could see him, I was practically day dreaming of him all the time, my heart was missing, and I was crying at night. Hmm well I guess that you can say that I am in love with Van. Don't you think?" Hitomi said in an amused tone.

  
  
  
  


"Then I was right! Allen owe's me five gold pieces! (A/N: I don't know how they called money in Gaia.)" Millerna laughed.

  
  
  
  


"Oh haha, that's very kind of you to make a bet on me." Hitomi said sarcastically while she looked at herself in the mirror.

  
  
  
  


Hitomi was about to say something mean to Millerna when suddenly there came a knock on the door.

  
  
  
  


"Enter." Called Millerna.

  
  
  
  


The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with long black length hair and chilly blue eyes. "Good-evening Millerna dear how are you?" The woman asked while hugging Millerna.

  
  
  
  


"Ohh I'm doing great Melody! So how is Derrick? I have not heard from him lately." Millerna asked while the woman let her go.

  
  
  
  


"He's doing just great! So how is Allen?" The woman asked.

  
  
  
  


"Oh he's just fine, it seems that being a king and all really did change him." 

Millerna was about to start one of those boring and long talks about marriage when she noticed Hitomi's frustrated face. "Ohh dear I must have forgotten. Princess Melody this is the Angel from the Mystic Moon, Hitomi Kanzaki." (A/N: Okay so I tried to make this a tinsy bit different from the other V/H fic's by calling Hitomi the Angel from The Mystic Moon, unlike the Girl from the Mystic Moon, and I'm blabbing too much so I'll shut up for now........)

  
  
  
  


"Oh there you are Hitomi! I've been so eager to finally meet our saviour of Gaia!" Melody cried out and rushed forward to hug Hitomi.

  
  
  
  


"And this is Princess Melody from Basram." Finished Millerna while sniffling a laugh.

  
  
  
  


"Umm princess Melody, if it would not offend you, please may you just loosen you grip so I may breath!" Huffed Hitomi as her face reddened from the lack of air.

  
  
  
  


"I'm so very sorry! Just call me Melody , Hitomi, please." Melody said as she quickly let go of her.

  
  
  
  


"I should get going now ladies. For I must meet all the boring royalty in the grand ball room. I trust you, Melody, with teaching Hitomi the courtly manners." Millerna said just before she closed the door .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So Hitomi let's get to it! I'm not the best at those boring manners but I am the only one who can teach you just now so first of all you should always..............." Melody drowned on and on about all the manner's that ever existed and Hitomi quickly learned all of them.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Few Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: Hitomi is still in her room and Melody has left.)

  
  


Hitomi's point of view.

  
  
  
  


The minutes endlessly passed by as I waited for the ball to start.

My head was aching and my legs felt as if they were going to fall of, for I was practising my dance steps. I sighed loudly while I quietly sat on the huge window sill, my mind was racing over the fact that I have not seen him yet. 

  
  
  
  


I looked outside, my eyes searched the velvety sky for two familiar planets. Finally spotting the two planets my eyes began to water. I felt the dreaded memories pass before my eyes in a flash, as I could not bear them.

  
  
  
  


The memories from that horrible day played over in my mind. My mothers words. My fathers cry for help. I could not bear it any more. I have lost too much already.

  
  
  
  


I didn't need anymore reminders of my faults. My parent's deaths. My brothers death. Tyler's death. And losing the man I love.

  
  
  
  


Van.............

  
  
  
  


His beautiful smile is so deeply engraved in my mind. It always gives me hope.

  
  
  
  


But now there is nothing anyone can do for me. I'm lost in my world of despair, my heart is of stone, and my soul is gone.

  
  
  
  


'Van where are you? I miss you so much. I can't bear to be away from you!' I asked myself, not expecting an answer.

  
  
  
  


'What are you asking me for? I'm just your boring old conscious, waiting for something to happen.' My conscious replied.

  
  
  
  


'Oh what a great help you are!' I sarcastically said in my mind.

  
  
  
  


And from there I ignored that nagging voice as I closed my eyes, sighing.

  
  
  
  


"Van will I ever see you again?" I asked the night. Still not opening my eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I should hope so." A gentle yet deep baritone voice in front of me whispered.

  
  
  
  


My eyes flew open as I stopped myself from screaming in surprise.

I recognized that handsome face in an instant, not noticing that the man in front of me was floating in mid air, I flung myself into his strong arms.

  
  
  
  


"Van!"

  
  
  
  


"Whoa there! You know that you could have warned me before jumping into my arms." He whispered mockingly, but I could feel his arms encircle my waist.

  
  
  
  


"Oh Van! It's really you!" I joyfully whispered, while crying into his warm chest.

  
  
  
  


"Shh Hitomi it's alright. I'm here. Please stop crying for my heart is breaking while is see you cry because of me." His gentle voice soothed me as I subsided my crying.

  
  
  
  


"Since when are you a poetic man, Van?"I teased as I looked up into his warm brown eyes, before I knew it I was staring into them as if my very life depended on them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh so now I am a poet? What makes you change your mind so quickly?" He asked half serious, I saw a strange twinkle in his gentle eyes that I have not seen before.

  
  
  
  


"I tend to sometimes change my mind, Van, I thought you already knew?" I decided to tease some more.

  
  
  
  


"Oh I knew for a long time." He said sarcastically, while taking me towards the gardens.

  
  
  
  


I giggled like if I were still in high school, and snuggled closer into Van's chest as we flew towards the royal gardens.

  
  
  
  


Van had changed a lot in 10 years, 'Oh wow what did you expect Hitomi, for him to be the same?' My conscious nagged. 'Go away. I want to be alone!' I screamed in my mind.

  
  
  
  


"I'm not supposed to be here with you , Hitomi, because I have my kingly manners to attend to, but since I hate meeting all those old boring royalties in there I thought I might exercise my wings." He explained as we flew closer to the beautiful gardens.

  
  
  
  


Then suddenly it came to me, I haven't even noticed that Van had his wings out! 'It took you THAT long to notice? My god you _do _need to get glasses.' That despicable voice in my mind annoyed me so much that I wish I could leave my own body. 'Didn't I tell you to shut up? And LEAVE ME ALONE! Do I have to spell it out for you? Well it goes like this L-E-A..........' I started but my conscious got the point and stopped talking. Thank heavens for that!

  
  
  
  


After the little argument with my conscious my full attention was on Van. I didn't get the chance to fully look at him before for I was too overjoyed to even care. But now my eyes were transfixed on him, I couldn't even take my eyes off of him even if I wanted to! He really had changed he was no longer that skinny hard headed teenager that I knew before, now he was a very handsome man. His soft chest was filled up of lean muscles that I thought came from hours of sword fighting practise. He had grow taller for now the top of my head only reached his strong chin, but his very raven coloured hair was in the very same state as before it was as disarranged as ever, and his eyes were still the same as before, and I was thankful for that, but now whenever I looked deep into his eyes I could see a mysterious sparkle in them.

  
  
  
  


I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't even notice that Van and I had landed in the gardens and that he was waving his right hand in front of my eyes trying to bring me back on Gaia. Finally he gave up. But suddenly I felt something soft and warm press against my left cheek. I was snapped back into reality in an instant. Then I felt blood rush to my cheeks in realization. Van had kissed me! 'Kissed you? That was more of a wake up call.' That evil voice came back again but I ignored it.

  
  
  
  


"Well hello there. Have you finally decided to join me?" Van teased as an evil grin was plastered over his face.

  
  
  
  


"Yes I certainly have Van." I chose to act as though nothing had happened he probably was joking anyway.

  
  
  
  


"Hmm feisty. At least your not worse than Melody, she would probably have my head on a platter if I ever tease her again." Van sarcastically mocked my new friend. I decided to go wicked on him.

  
  
  
  


"Oh you mean your fiancé? You know Van I haven't been invited to your wedding. Do you plan on asking me?" I innocently asked, but deep down inside I knew I was acting like a child.

  
  
  
  


"King Van, where are you, dear?" Came a voice from far away.

  
  
  
  


"Oh well certainly you _must _come for we do need a maid of honour." Van decided to play along, while , by surprising me, he scooped me up into his arms and folded out his wings that I so much loved.

  
  
  
  


"Well then I accept your invitation." I said to him softly as he flew me towards my wide open window. 

  
  
  
  


Van just smiled and tightened his grip around my legs and back as he flew faster towards my window.

  
  
  
  


Oh how I wished that I could stay in his arms forever but with my ever lasting regret I had to slip my arms away from his neck as he gently set me down on my room's floor. 

  
  
  
  


"Well, Lady Hitomi, I must soon take my part for I must drag myself down to the grand dinning hall and meet the very boring royalties, but will you give me the great honour of being my escort tonight?" He asked reaching for my hand.

  
  
  
  


"Hmm I do not know. For isn't a soon to be married man supposed to stay with his wife to be?" I mockingly asked, though from my words I did let him hold my hand.

  
  
  
  


"She would never know." A evil grin etched on his handsome face.

  
  
  
  


"Well in that case then I will." I said happily as I excepted his out stretched arm.

  
  
  
  


He smiled and drew closer to me as he opened the door of my room and we briskly stepped out and slowly walked towards the long stair case almost all the way laughing at our stupid jokes.

  
  
  
  


When at last we descended from the magnificent stair case expecting a huge bang of different voices, laughter, and people talking loudly and of course music. But it wasn't there. There was silence. I looked all around the room and everyone was silent. I looked at Van and he too was mystified by the silent people. He had 

a bewildered look in his eyes as he frowned in confusion.

  
  
  
  


Then finally a guard stepped up on the stair case and said in a loud clear voice "Your majesties may I happily introduce to you King Van Fanel of Fanelia and his escort The Angel from The Mystic Moon Lady Hitomi Kanzaki." 

  
  
  
  


As I watched everybody exploded with clapping and praises for Van and I. I could feel myself blush horribly even more when Van had kissed me and I bowed my head low but then I felt Van squeeze my hand ever so gently and his other hand lifted my face up so I met his eyes.

  
  
  
  


"Look down to no one Hitomi, keep your head high with gratitude and except all the praises you get for you deserve them more than I." He knowingly said as he traced the outline of my face.

  
  
  
  


"Now lets get a move on before we get run over!" He pulled me towards him as he walked towards the long table, for I was still in my world of bliss to even notice anyone who was talking to me.

  
  
  
  


This truly was a wonderful night but it still was not over, and I did not know what to expect.

  
  


To be continued..................

  
  
  
  


_A/N: I have FINALLY finished my chapter. Well what do you think?_ _It was kinda long but since ff.net was down for such a long time that I decided to add a few things. This did have a tiny bit of fluff in it but most of you probably didn't even notice because my writing is sooooooooooo boring._

_So Rosie what do you think? If you consider this a cliffy then I'll kill you Rosie!!!!!!!!!!!! Because it's not ,so there. Well I hope you enjoyed it. I think that this was the longest chapter that I have ever written, with exception of my 22 page first chapter for my other story but just to tell you this chapter took me 17 pages. Well buh bye all see you soon!_

  
  
  
  


_P.S: Rosie don't you dare not write another chapter because you thought that I wrote a cliffy, don't you even dare or else................_

  
  


_P.S: Van's shirt did stay on it didn't get ripped._

_Camille ^-~_

  
  


_Time finished: 7:33 pm_

_Time started: ???????????_


	9. A Moments Lose

The Time Has Come

  
  
  
  


_A/N: Hello everyone! I have just started so I don't have much time on my hands but I'll try to provide a chapter a week, if thats alright for you............... Anyways on with the story. Oh and Rosie, THAT WAS NOT A CLIFFY, NO IT WASN'T!_

  
  
  
  


**DISCLAIMER: I, Camille, do not own anything from Escaflowne. I wish I had all the money I needed to buy Escaflowne and add a million more episodes. But sadly I can't even manage to buy myself a c.d without my parents hounding me to save all my money..........that is all.......**

  
  
  
  
  
  


__Chapter 7: A moments lose

  
  
  
  
  
  


Two wonderful hours had passed since Hitomi and Van made their grand entrance and the party was rolling. Kings and Queens, princesses and princes were dancing. The music was flowing. The nightly air was warm. Everyone was having the time of their lives.

  
  
  
  


"Hitomi! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Melody and a tall man with short blond hair rushed forward to meet the very surprised Hitomi.

  
  
  
  


"So you have _finally_ decided to join your friends, Melody. What have you been up to?" The very amused king of Fanelia asked from beside Hitomi. 

  
  
  
  


Melody went red in understanding. But she didn't shy away like a normal girl would do. "Why, the great pig-headed king of Fanelia has asked me where have I been, well the answer is very simple: Non of your bloody business."

  
  
  
  


Everyone started laughing. All except the kings advisors who were hiding behind the bushes in the gardens, listening to the kings conversation with Lady Merle and Lady Hitomi, and his _supposably fiancé. _"Well she had the nerve." Said Lord Henrry, one of Van's most trusted advisors.

  
  
  
  


"Shut-up you imbecile! We are supposed to be QUIET!" Whispered Sir Lavion, while stomping on Henrry's foot.

  
  
  
  


"OUCH! That hurt!" He whined 

  
  
  
  


"Oh boohoo, are you going to start crying now? Like a little girl?" Lord Vlad who was visibly irritated , mockingly asked.

  
  
  
  


"Oh be quiet, Vladdy." Henrry shot back as if he was nine years old.

  
  
  
  


"Okay all of you childish idiots SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! Were going to announce the engagement to them soon so keep your bloody mouths shut!" Sir Lavion ordered them and continued his spying.

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile...............

  
  
  
  


"Van, Hitomi, Merle this is Derrick my boyfriend." Melody nervously introduced her boyfriend to them, hoping that Van wouldn't ................... '_Oh no he has that evil grin on his face! NO I'm dead! He's gonna say something really embarrassing. God please HELP ME NOW of all moments!' _Melody screamed in her mind fearing Van's incompetent behaviour.

  
  
  
  


"Hello everyone." Derrick said while giving all of them a dashing smile.

  
  
  
  


_'Hehe this is going to be so much fun! Operation Get Melody Back is underway.' _Van had planned this moment in his mind over and over again, he just had to get Melody back. 

  
  
  
  


"So you are the lucky man, a pleasure to finally meet you." Van had one of his evil smirks on as he shook Derricks hand. 'This is going to be a LONG night' Everyone thought at the same time.

  
  


To be continued....

  
  
  
  
  
  


_A/N: I'm sorry if this is too short and really lame but I really don't have any free time on my hands but I promise you that my next chapter will be much longer and better than this so bear with me please1 Oh and Rosie this IS a cliffy, so flame me._

  
  


_Camille ^-~_

  
  
  
  



End file.
